1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors and, more particularly, to such an electric connector, which has the parts thereof positively fastened to one another and, which has grounding and metal shield means to protect against electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of electric connectors have been developed for use in computers, computer peripheral apparatus, PDAs (personal digital assistants), Cell phones, and any of a variety of mobile electronic apparatus. An electric connector for this purpose generally comprises an electrically insulative housing holding a set of terminals and a metal shield fastened to the outside of the housing for EMI protection. According to conventional designs, the metal shield may vibrate or be forced out of the housing accidentally after a long use of the electric connector.